Take my hand take my whole life too
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: Textfic. Dorme, Sabe and Obi-wan are sick to death of Anakin and Padme hiding their feelings for each other. It's time to meddle a little...


_**Padme**_ _ **:**_

 _I have never been so furious!_

 _Not in my whole life!_

 _Anakin has truly crossed a line this time_

 _ **Dorme**_ _ **:**_

 _Oh dear_

 _What has he done?_

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _He's just_

 _He's exasperating!_

 _There are no words, NONE, which describe the immaturity_

 _ **Dorme**_ _:_

 _wow big words to the end, huh?_

 _even when you're mad_

 _interesting_

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _Exasperating and immaturity?_

 _Those aren't big words…_

 _Never mind_

 _I'm furious._

 _ **Dorme**_ _:_

 _sorry P, but you know I'm useless at boytroubles_

 _watch a friends rerun or something_

 _or gossip girl_

 _whatever makes you feel better_

 _ **Padme** :_

 _Alright._

 _ **Anakin:**_

 _Rush… Rush!_

 _His name is Rush_

 _You know how many times ive heard the name rush the past week?!_

 _i don't_

 _lost count after 10!_

 _Rush… It's a stupid name_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _Anakin I'm trying to read the new James Patterson novel this evening_

 _Never mind_

 _I'll admit that the name is somewhat peculiar_

 _But, in truth, who are we to talk?_

 _ **Anakin**_ _:_

 _at least my name is a REAL name!_

 _his is just about going fast for fuck sake_

 _are you home im coming over_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 **Unsent:** _Goodbye relaxing evening…_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _This is it. I officially relinquish everything to do with this situation_

 _I have had enough._

 _Anakin ranted about some poor Rush Clovis fellow last night for almost an hour._

 _I'm almost afraid for his sanity._

 _ **Sabe**_ _:_

 _Oh no…_

 _That bad?_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _I'm too old for all this nonsense_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _I just wanted to read in peace_

 _ **Sabe:**_

 _It's worse than we thought_

 _ **Dorme**_ _:_

 _?_

 _ **Sabe:**_

 _Ani's ranting broke Obi-wan_

 _We have to do something_

 _ **Dorme**_ _:_

 _HA HA! Man, i wish i saw that_

 _ **Sabe:**_

 _We have to do something_

 _ **Dorme:**_

 _you said no meddling_

 _ **Sabe:**_

 _That was before Obi-wan's breakdown_

 _It's time_

 _ **Dorme:**_

 _i'll get the arrows_

 _ **Sabe:**_

 _LOL!_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _I thought that I made myself perfectly clear that I want no further part of these antics_

 _ **Dorme:**_

 _c'mon_

 _you know you want this to happen_

 _besides the happier they are_

 _the more time for bookclub_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _I'm not in any book club!_

 _ **Dorme:**_

 _So you and Bail don't hangout and talk books?_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _It's not a club._

 _ **Dorme:**_

 _right…_

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _Anakin Skywalker did you take my charger out of my purse?_

 _ **Anakin**_ _:_

…

 _uh_

 _no?_

 _ **Padme:**_

 _You did! I cannot believe you! My phone already died today because I didn't have it!_

 _ **Anakin**_ _:_

 _i needed it!_

 _how are you sending these texts then?_

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _Well, I have a spare of course._

 _But that isn't the point._

 _ **Anakin:**_

 _then what's the big deal?_

 _I'll give it back tomorrow_

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _It's mine!_

 _You can't just_

 _You know what?_

 _ **Anakin:**_

 _?_

 _ **Padme:**_

 _You know what?_

 _ **Anakin**_ _:_

 _what?_

 _ **Padme:**_

 _Keep it!_

 _If I ever need one in school, I'll just borrow Rush's (: Goodnight._

 _ **Anakin**_ _:_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _Wait, no_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _fuck don't_

 _ **Anakin**_ _:_

 _She's using his charger now!_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _Anakin, I'm starting to believe you have a sense for when I sit down to read._

 _ **Anakin**_ _:_

 _the book can wait_

 _she's borrowing his fucking charger!_

 _HIS_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _Are we playing the pronoun game now? His her, who?_

 _ **Anakin**_ _:_

 _Padme_

 _that idiot clovis let her use his in econ today_

 _we were in the computer lab_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _The tragedy is worse than the Greek's._

 _While I have you, tell your mother I appreciate the vase. It was very thoughtful._

 _ **Anakin**_ _:_

 _Who cares about a damn vase!?_

 _I'll tell her…_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _Thank you._

 _Now, as for the charger… It really isn't a big deal now, is it?_

 _ **Anakin:**_

 _She says you're welcome_

 _And I hate you_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _Just tell the girl you like her_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _I just want to read_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _Are you still doing this?_

 _ **Sabe**_ _:_

 _Absolutely_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _Well, alright then. Do make it quick please_

 _There's only so much of Anakin's complaining one can take._

 _ **Sabe**_ _:_

 _Don't worry, it's coming…_

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _Have you spoken to Anakin today?_

 _He seemed a little…_

 _Different._

 _ **Dorme**_ _:_

 _i did_

 _he seemed fine to me_

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _I don't know, it was strange_

 _ **Dorme**_ _:_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _strange as in he actually managed to string a sentence together around you?_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _because that would be odd_

 _Im sure he's fine P_

 _ **Dorme:**_

 _girl its time_

 _ **Sabe**_ _:_

 _You tthink so?_

 _Think*_

 _ **Dorme**_ _:_

 _i do_

 _project anidala is a go_

 _ **Sabe** : _

_Dorme, wtf is anidala?_

 _ **Dorme**_ _:_

 _a couple name_

 _you smush the names together_

 _i read it in a magazine alright?_

 _ **Sabe** :_

…

 _ **Sabe**_ _:_

 _Obi-wan, I know Anakin has feelings for her, I do…_

 _But I'm just not sure it would ever work out between them_

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _Sabe?_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _What?_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _Anakin has feelings for_

 _What are you talking about?_

 _ **Sabe**_ _:_

 _Oh dear_

 _Shiiiit_

 _Sorry P wrong person!_

 _#Yikes!_

 _#ForgetAllAboutThis_

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _What's going on?_

 _Sabe!_

 _?_

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _Obi-wan, I like to think that we're good friends_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _A random thought for 10pm._

 _Yes, I like to think so too._

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _Well then_

 _There is something I want to ask you_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _About Anakin_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _Anakin has feelings for someone and I wondered if_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _Does he_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _Padme? You had a question?_

 _ **Padme:**_

 _It doesn't matter. Never mind. Have a nice night._

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _Congratulations, this plot of yours seems to be working_

 _ **Sabe**_ _:_

 _Thank you! Did you expect anything else?_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _I don't know what to expect from any of you anymore._

 _ **Sabe**_ _:_

 _Ha! We keep you young_

 _ **Sabe:**_

 _So…_

 _Girl talk_

 _Anyone special caught your eye recently?_

 _For science._

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _Why would you want to know that?_

 _And for the record,_

 _No, I am perfectly happy as I am_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _what was that message the other day?_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _Anakin likes someone? He would have told me…_

 _ **Sabe**_ _:_

 _Uhhuh._

 _Cool._

 _ **Padme:**_

 _I have feelings for someone but I don't know what to do_

 _Any advice would be greatly valued right now_

 _ **Rush**_ _:_

 _Embrace them. It's only natural._

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _You really think so?_

 _ **Rush**_ _:_

 _Of course, Padme. I can assure you, the feelings are more than mutual_

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _Anakin has feelings for me? Really?_

 _I knew he had a crush on way back in middle school_

 _But now?_

 _This is so silly, I'm sorry to bother you with all of this_

 _ **Rush**_ _:_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _Skywalker?!_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _You like him?_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _Why? I've been so obvious_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _We're much better than_

 _You're never a bother._

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _How would you feel about a movie night at my place?_

 _I just got Zootopia on DVD and no one will watch it with me_

 _I'll provide the snacks_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _And I really want to see you_

 _ **Anakin**_ _:_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _jesus christ youre so damn cute_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _let me kiss you_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _date me?_

 _Sounds great_

 _are you going to cry at this one too?_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _i am so goddamn in love with you_

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _Inside Out is a very emotional movie!_

 _You were choked up_

 _I know you were!_

 _ **Anakin**_ _:_

 _liar._

 _ **Unsent:**_ _it was pretty sad_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _made me remember our imaginary cat from back in the day_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _we should get a real cat_

 _men don't cry at cartoons_

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _Don't worry Ani, I won't tell anyone ;)_

 _Your pride is safe with me_

 _ **Anakin**_ _:_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _dont wink at me_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _actually do its hot_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _youre hot_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _gorgeous actually_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _im so in love with you_

 _what time do you want me over?_

 _ **Padme:**_

 _Six?_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _My parents and Sola are going to be out…_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _We can talk about_

 _Is that good for you?_

 _ **Anakin:**_

 _Perfect._

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _Before that though,_

 _I'm sorry about our disagreement a few days ago_

 _Rush and I are just friends_

 _No more_

 _ **Anakin**_ _:_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _fuck im sorry too_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _just friends?_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _YES!_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _Fuck Rush Clovis_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _wait no_

 _right_

 _cool_

 _that's cool_

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _I know that I can talk about him a lot and that's annoying_

 _But he's my friend and we have a lot in common_

 _And it's nice not to be groaned at everytime I speak about politics_

 _He is a very good person and he is my friend_

 _That's all_

 _ **Anakin**_ _:_

 _noted_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _god please let me kiss you_

 _see you tonight_

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _(:_

 _ **Dorme**_ _:_

 _congratulations_

 _you did it_

 _the meddling worked_

 _ **Sabe**_ _:_

 _No! Seriously?_

 _ **Dorme:**_

 _P called me_

 _They kissed_

 _ **Sabe**_ _:_

 _Call me Cupid! :D_

 _ **Anakin**_ _:_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _i can still taste your lipgloss_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _let me come over i need to kiss you again_

 _who would have thought… Skywalker and Amidala_

 _dating_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _I havent stopped smiling since last night_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _youre so amazing_

 _ **Padme**_ _:_

 _Indeed._

 _But you haven't officially taken me out on a date yet_

 _A girl expects proper treatment Ani_

 _ **Anakin**_ _:_

 _i will_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _ill take you to the moon if you want_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _anything you want_

 _Saturday sound good?_

 _Padme:_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _This is really happening_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _You're my boyfriend now…_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _Is it wrong that I can't stop thinking about you?_

 _I can't wait! (:_

 _ **Dorme**_ _:_

 _Well, Sabe did it_

 _You're a free man now_

 _No more Skywalker whining_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _Well thank the Lord_

 _I think I should celebrate_

 _ **Dorme:**_

 _You're going to read your book aren't you?_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _There is nothing wrong with that._

 _ **Dorme:**_

 _Nothing at all_

 _Enjoy…_

 _ **Obi-wan:**_

 _I will._

 _ **Anakin**_ _:_

 _I need to borrow some money to take Padme out_

 ** _Obi-wan:_**

 ** _Unsent:_** _IN THE NAME OF_

 _ **Unsent:**_ _how does one go about blocking a number?_

 _How much?_


End file.
